Rescue
by Plush Appeal
Summary: Kagome is sick and Inuyasha comes to the rescue! REad and Review *2ND CHAPTER IS UP*. goes to the song Narcolepsy by Third eye Blind
1. Default Chapter

Rescue  
  
~* I don't own any of this.I wish I did... but I don't... not even the song*~ Third eye blind Song: Narcolepsy  
  
Kagome ran upstairs to pack her belongings. She didn't want to face Inuyasha for fear of her temper. She was supposed to see him two days ago but her semester test had kept her busy. He had already come to her house twice ranting about it. She was breathing hard as she reached the top stair. She stopped and bent over. It was hard to breath. She felt really dizzy. As she blacked out she fell backwards, the stairs making hollow sounds as she tumbled.  
  
It was Kagome's mother that found her. She had run to the stairs after hearing those awful sounds and after seeing Kagome's pale face she to felt faint. She had called out for help and in a second help was there. She stood outside with Sota as the ambulance pulled away . . .  
  
  
  
(*I'm on a train, But there's no one at the helm. There's a demon in my brain who starts to overwhelm.*)  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sulked in the corner of Kadae's hut. "When is she gonna get here?!!" He howled. Miroku, in a worse mood then usual, said dumbly, "Why don't you get her!" Inuyasha's face fell as he quietly mumbled, "Her mom won't let me." Miroku glanced up, "What did you say?" Miroku gave Inuyasha a curious look and laughed silently to himself. Inuyasha stormed out of the hut. From the determined look on his face it was obvious of his intentions.  
  
Kagome screamed as she woke with the feeling of her blood draining from her face. A kind old man in a white surgical mask leaned down to her, "It will be ok miss. You are very sick." His eyes looked sad. Kagome figured it out faster then most normal patients would, but it was unknown to this man that Kagome wasn't a normal patient and she had seen the look of death on many people's faces. "Sir," Kagome started, "will you call my family." A look of knowledge crossed the old man's face as he nodded yes.  
  
  
  
(*An there it goes, My last chance for peace. You lay me down, But I get no release*)  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome's mother. "What do you mean?" His heart wrenching. "She is very sick Inuyasha. I fear she is suffering greatly, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I'm not sure she can ever go back with you." Inuyasha felt dizzy and he stuck a hand on the kitchen table to steady himself, "But there has to be a way . . ." He was cut off by the sound that telephone ringing. Kagome's mother answered then hung up. She fell to the floor, her face freshly dampened with tears. "She isn't . . . She isn't gonna make . . . She isn't!!" She buried her head in her hands as the human mother mourned for her child. Inuyasha knew what he must do as he looked steadily down at the mother. "Tell me where she is," His voice only quivering a little. "No, I can't," Her mother gasped. "Don't you want her to live?! Tell me now," Inuyasha exploded. A hopeful tear streaked face looked him up and down, "Tokyo Hospital 17 blocks down."  
  
Kagome felt his presence, and smiled inwardly. Her eyes heavy and wanting to close, she fought them with all her strength. If she was gonna die she would do it after she saw him again. With every fiber of her being she fought to keep her eyes open. She started to sing to herself and for awhile thought she could make it, but to weak to last Kagome fell into a deep sleep. The doctors watched her curiously wondering if she would ever wake up.  
  
  
  
(*I try to keep awake; I try to swim beneath. I try to keep awake, But I can feel this narcolepsy slide into another nightmare.*)  
  
  
  
  
  
Hahahahahah cliff hanger ( will Inuyasha make it? Please review !! 


	2. Ch2 What KaGOME HAS!

Ch.2  
  
It seemed forever until Inuyasha reached the hospital. He pulled down the baseball cap he had carelessly picked up on his way out the door. He was breathing hard and his constant fret was making his head hurt. He reached the nurse's station and after receiving a puzzling look he asked which room his lover was in. "206 intensive care . . . that's the 3rd floor if you don't know," the nurse's whinny voiced edged him. "Yes I did know, because I can read," he said thrusting a claw to a chart that sat behind the now shocked woman. He didn't bother with the elevator knowing it would slow him down so he proceeded up the three flights that stood between him and the object of his affection. When he opened the door of her room his eyes automatically searched for her. Her smell intoxicated him. Desperate to see her he pulled back the curtain that surrounded her bed.  
  
Kagome was in a deep feverish dream. It was a happy dream and Inuyasha was there. She was lying down and he reached for her. She was so happy that Inuyasha was there to protect her and be with her. Their souls connecting she felt happy. She lifted her arms to him and he reached down to pick her up. His arms wrapped around her but instead of comfort, pain surrounded her and her dream turned dark. Her scream echoing not only in the hospital but in her mind as well.  
  
(* And there's a demon in my head that starts to play, A night mare takes move. It makes wrong right today, So I close my eyes a dream I'm awake*)  
  
Inuyasha ignored the worried bothersome nurses who tried to block his way. His temper rising he wanted to scream at them all "back away from the demon." But he held his tongue and after a few minutes of totally hysteria he left the hospital safely with only a few injuries. He wasted no time as he made his way down the well and through the village. Miroku was the first to spot them as they made their way through the village. He reached over and told Sango to turn around. She screamed when she saw Kagome and ran to help in anyway she could. Miroku shivered and followed the three of them to Kaede's hut where the old woman awaited them.  
  
The aged human glanced up then back down. "Help her," ordered Inuyasha is request blunt. Kaede put down what she was working on and walked slowly over to the body. "Miroku," she beckoned, "Kagome has been placed under a curse. I suspect Naroku. Did you not see this?" Miroku glanced at the floor, "I felt the presence, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions." Inuyasha growled but contained himself. "What do we do?" Sango asked after awhile. Kaede's worried frown made all their hearts sink, "She is bleeding from within. At this rate her body will slowly kill itself. She needs to be immune, this is a human curse, and it wouldn't affect a Hanyou like Inuyasha. You will have to give her blood." Kaede looked Inuyasha up and down, "Do you want to give blood? Don't worry nothing bad will happen to her only a few side affects . . ." "What kind of side affects?" Inuyasha asked his eyes glowing yellow. Before Kaede could reply Kagome shrieked and tears poured down her face. Inuyasha stood their looking lost then agreed, "I'll do anything."  
  
(* I try to keep awake, I try to keep awake. I try to keep awake, As I feel this narcolepsy slide into another nightmare.*)  
  
Hahahaha do you want more my pretties? Ask nice and you shall receive! 


End file.
